1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor including mold resin molded on a stator core and to an electric motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an electric motor including a case which accommodates a stator core, coils and a rotor. In the electric motor, the polarity of the coil is repeatedly reversed to cause the rotor, which is provided inward of the stator core in a radial direction thereof; to rotate about a rotary shaft of the rotor. Meanwhile, such electric motor is used as a power source for an electric motor vehicle, for example.
There has been proposed a technique to improve radiation of heat transmitted from the coils provided to the stator core. In the technique, mold resin is filled into a case with the stator core mounted therein.
In addition, there has been proposed a technique to detect the position (rotation) of a rotor in an electric motor in which mold resin molds a stator core (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-27478). According to the technique, the electric motor is provided with position detecting elements (such as Hall elements) configured to detect the magnetic fields of a magnet provided to the rotor. Specifically, an electrical motor has been proposed which includes: a stator molded in a hollow cylindrical shape with mold resin; a position detecting circuit board provided on top of one end surface of the stator; and the position detecting elements provided on a surface of the position detecting circuit board facing the hollow portion of the stator.
As described above, the position detecting elements are provided on the surface of the position detecting circuit board facing the hollow portion of the stator. Thus, the position detecting elements may possibly be damaged by lubricating oil or the like from the rotor side.